mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimba's Belly
Situated at the very end of The Maze of Delights lies a giant face-shaped cave. It has a creepy vibe around the area and not many people ever actually make it this far, but if you are lucky enough to evade the Maze then you must be completely aware that after that long journey lies something much worse, worse than your deepest fear - Jimba. Jimba has only made a single visit to the Mansion, 17 years ago to collect a victim that Jimba caught pissing in the Maze. The victim did confess to doing this saying, 'I was in the damn Maze for hours, I had no choice,' but Jimba, ghostlike and disgusting on the eye swanned through the doors to grab pissypants and take him away. Neither had been seen again. Jimba has the same spacial face as the cave itself. It is strange looking with big deep eyes as dark as looking down into a spooky well. The nose is large and accompanies the constantly-open mouth of Jimba that makes him look surprised all of the time. The skin is a dead pale, with black or charred skin on the palms, soles, elbows and knees probably from Jimba's way of manuevering around his cave. A guess of standing 13ft tall is marked for Jimba and he is always fully naked. A body ripped tight with a legendary sized penis, Jimba is 109 years of age and has roughly 600 years remaining. The only mission for Jimba is to place sheer horror into your soul, to make you replace your darkest fear with himself, to make everything in life seem better than he is. He succeeds in doing this. This morning, 'pissypants' arrived at Reception, 17 years after he vanished within the hands of Jimba. Richelle obviously had no idea who this person was, but Barry of whom was mopping the entrance nearby overheard pissypants trying to talk to Richelle. Barry looked, squinted his eyes and then dropped his mop to the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes. 'Matt is his name, the guy that took a piss in the Maze a long time back,' says Barry as he walks up behind them both with a big smile on his face. Richelle looked like she was speaking to a ghost as Barry waved his arm out and friendly-slapped it on Matt's back, however, Matt jumped so harshly from the slap that he choked on nothingness, crashed to his knees and spewed up lots of blood. Barry gasped and had backed away watching as Matt flailed around the floor looking for something to hold onto, yet collapsing suddenly with no air coming from his lungs. Richelle and Barry were as still as ice, as if the room was on pause... 10 seconds passed of silence when Richelle's automatic hand pressed the button for Headquarters. She turns to Barry and says, 'He just told me the creepiest thing I have ever heard...' Her face was still blunt, scared and drained from what had just happened. --------- Meeting with Richelle Founders, 17:45, 22/01/2014 Paul Cronus. Paul asks Richelle to state anything about pissypants Matt that we need to know. She came out with this: "Matt entered and walked to my desk. I was busy for a second so I naturally ignored him for a moment, before taking a few more seconds to take off my reading glasses. Upon looking up at this patiently waiting man I replaced my glasses to see a bit better at what my eyes had apparently just seen... The face of this man..His eyes, well, he didn't have any - and his jaw was slashed out from its socket. So deformed I thought. It had all healed, nothing was new and he wasn't in any pain? But, I guess his face looked like the cave Jimba's Belly? That's what Matt told me anyway. I didn't even know the place existed. Anyway, Matt told me a few things that he asked me to report. There was something else he was about to say, but Barry scared him and he literally had a heart attack right infront of me. I won't know what it was now but, I can warn that Matt was about to tell me that Jimba is coming for multiple victims soon. Matt said that Jimba is like one of those Demons you read about, and even reading about it gives you the shivers? He lives like a spider just scowling around, gathering food and surviving, aswell as torturing and owning people as 'slaves'. Jimba's Belly is called this because when you enter the cave, it goes down into an underground facility within the cave all the way down to the feet. They work in sections; the head is a normal entrance, the belly is where Jimba lives and the legs and feet is where he stores his workers. There are actually 35 people in Jimba's Belly all working for him, all with no eyes, all with no jaw. Matt said, that Jimba cuts his victims eyes out because the fearful torture he performs is so strange and horrifying that just the sight of it would kill you. So, they all have to live in fear using only their hearing and touch. This is why Matt died from a basic pat on the back, but Barry couldn't see the state Matt was in..." Richelle sighed and rubbed her eyes. She continued, "Just before Matt died he said these exact words, 'If you have ever listened to anything before, listen now: Jimba is coming. When he gets here - get out. Just go. This place is about to hit the shit. Jimba will arrive...---' this was when Barry walked in, cutting the conversation off. Anyway. This is all I know and, I'd like to take Matt's advice and get out. I'm not staying for this Jumbo or Jambi, whatever it is..." Paul allowed Richelle to leave, accordingly. Losing staff is not what he wants though. Returning to Headquarters, Paul takes a seat to have a think for a while. The stress burns from him, he bites his nails on one hand and taps a pen against the desk with his other free hand. Nothing comes to his mind....Jimba is coming.